Inquisitorix
The Inquisitorix, formally known as the Sanctix Officii Inquisitionex, is the religious branch of the Cetan Aegix. It is the institution that has directly led the dozens of crusades throughout galactic history, and it has existed for thousands of years. An ancient order, the Inquisitorix is charged with rooting out heresy, punishing heretics, torture, executions, propaganda, and censorship of anything that would defame the Triumvirate and the Deux-Ceta-Maxiliax. History Write the first section of your page here. Heirarchy The Inquisitorix, like any order within the Cetan Imperium, has a strict heirarchy. Lord Inquisitor The Lord Inquisitor is the master of the Inquisitorix. He is the right hand of the Triumvirate, and a papal figure within the Imperium. The Lord Inquisitor is appointed directly by the Triumvirate, and is tasked with managing the forces of the Inquisitorix, as well as declaring a crusade, and strategically leading the holy forces of the Cetan Aegix during a crusade. Templux The Templux are a monastic order similar to a national guard crossed with a religious secret police force. They handle minor heresies, censorship, and the distribution of propaganda, as well as leading witch hunts that are confined within a single planet or star system. The Templux live in orbital monasteries called Oculii, where they live, pray, and monitor the planet below them. The Templux also act as a home defense for any minor attacks or acts of terrorism against Cetan worlds. There is a chapter of Templux for nearly every high-population Cetan world within the Imperium. High Arbiter The High Arbiters are those appointed to lead their chapter of Templux. Chosen by the Templux themselves, the High Arbiters are the bureaucratic and religious figureheads of their order. Seraphix The Seraphix are an elite group of deadly warriors in service of the Inquisitorix. They hone their psionic powers of telepathy and suggestion to their most potent levels, and use them to read the minds of others and root out heretics and nonbelievers. They live, pray, and train in their own facilities on Septax, the prison planet, which is under their complete control. It is rumored that a skilled Seraphix can suggest an entire planet with a yawn and make people walk into an execution chamber with a smile on their face. And more legitimate records don't differ from the legends much. The Seraphix are so deadly that they typically take on missons alone, with a single Seraphix able to wipe out dozens of highly-trained alien soldiers, and hundreds if not thousands of civilians with ease. They make full use of pulse weapons, melee weapons, and their own psychic powers in combat. Upon becoming a Seraphix, they must swear to never speak again, and they utilize telepathy exclusively to communicate. The Seraphix are tasked with rooting out higher level heresies, torture, execution, and detainment of heretics and prisoners. Imperial Spymaster The Imperial Spymaster is the designated leader of the Seraphix warrior cult. Appointed directly by the Triumvirate, the Imperial Spymaster is tasked with directing the clandestine and bloody actions of an elite branch of psionic warriors. Grigorix The Grigorix are the Triumvirate's elite personal guard. They will spend their entire lives by the side of their gods, protecting them at all costs from any threat to their lives. The Grigorix are Inquisitor General The Inquisitor General is the leader of the Grigorix, appointed directly by the Triumvirate. As the leader of the Grigorix, the Inquisitor General is tasked with the ultimate responsibility of safeguarding the living gods of the Cetan Imperium. Heresies The Inquisitorix's main objective is to root out heretics and cease the practice of heretical behaviors, and thus they have divided the types of heresies into various strata. The Seraphix are tasked with rooting out both High Heresies and Level 1 Heresies (in most cases), while the Templux handle lower level heretical crimes. High Heresies High Heresies are the most blasphemous actions conceivable in the eyes of the Inquisitorix. They include things like attempted and/or successful assassinations of any imperial religious official, from the living gods of the Triumvirate to the lowest Cetan priest. High Heresies also include treason, usurping power, defaming the Triumvirate or the Deux, as well as starting or attempting to start a new religion within the Imperium. The punishment for High Heresy is always death, typically by publically burning the heretic alive. Level 1 Heresies Level 1 Heresies are the second most blasphemous actions that can possible be undertaken. Level 1 Heresies typically include denouncing the imperial religion, defecting from the Imperium, or defacing any religious images or symbols. The punishment for Level 1 Heresies can vary, depending on the degree, but it can typically range from mere lifetime imprisonment, a sentence to a lifetime of slavery, or flaying. Level 2 Heresies Level 2 Heresies include expressions of minor heretical thought, such as briefly questioning any facet of the imperial religion, as well as foregoing ritualistic prayer to the Triumvirate and the Deux. Level 2 Heresies also include high crimes, such as murder or assault. The punishment for a Level 2 Heresy is typically imprisonment, with the degree determining the extent. Level 3 Heresies Level 3 Heresies include the breaking of minor imperial laws, such as robbery, larceny, and things of that nature. The punishment for Level 3 Heresies is typically imprisonment, usually for short to medium amounts of time. Category:Ceti